Fox Magic
by danniesonna
Summary: Shippou is very bored, which usually means trouble...especially when you're a shape shifter. I stink at sums. Just R&R pwetty pwese. It's a cute fic if you like Shippou-chan. (^-^)


*Fox Magic* by Bunny An Inuyasha/Kagome/Shippo Quickie  
  
Disclaimer: How *sob* can I *sob* say this? Rumiko Takahashi: You'd better do it.or I'll get my lawyer!! Bunny: *sob* 'Kay. I don't own.*sob* Inuyasha. There, ya happy?!?! Rumiko: Very. Bunny: Yeah, yeah. Now get outta my house! Oh, uh.were you reading? On with the ficcy!  
  
Summary: Shippou is bored, which usually means trouble. especially when you're a shape shifter.  
  
Shippou picked a blade of grass out of the ground. He was so bored. "Kagome, can you play with me?" He turned his head hopefully. Kagome lifted her head, which was, up until now, in a book. "I would, but I have to study for a math test. Later, okay?" Shippou groaned. "Humph. You're always studying for that 'math' thing of yours." He hopped over to Inuyasha, who was sitting in a tree. "Hey up there! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned slightly. "What do you want, Shippou?" "Wanna play with me?!" Inuyasha snorted. "Fff. Gimme a break." He leaped down from the tree. "Hm?" Kagome looked up again. "I'm gonna go for a walk-I need a little 'alone-time'." Inuyasha jerked his head in Shippou's direction. Shippou made a face when Inuyasha turned his back. "See you later." Inuyasha headed towards the road. Kagome watched him until he was out of sight, and then stuck her nose back into her thick algebra book. It was then that Shippou got his little idea.  
  
* ~ *  
  
½ HOUR LATER..  
  
"Hey, Kagome?" Shippou turned away from the fire that they had set up moments before, facing Kagome. "What is it?" Asked Kagome. "I'll be right back, okay?" Shippou replied. "Why? Where are you going?" Kagome asked curiously. "Uh.well.you see.I'm hungry! I need something to eat." "Well, here.I've got some instant ramen in my backpack." Kagome reached into her oversized yellow backpack and began to rummage for the noodles. "No, no, I want some fruit. I'll go pick some peaches.from a tree." Shippou was making this up as he went along. If he didn't get Kagome to believe him now, he'd be bored forever! "Do you want me to come with you? I love picking fruit!" Kagome offered hurriedly. "No! I mean..no, uh.I can handle it. I'll be back soon, 'kay?" Shippou skipped away into the forest. Kagome shrugged and went back to reading.  
  
* ~ *  
  
Inuyasha emerged from the trees a short while later. Kagome snapped her book shut; she had just finished studying. "Oh, hi, Inuyasha, you just missed Shippou, he went to go pick some peaches, or something like that. He'll be back soon." He sat down and stared at Kagome. Kagome got a suspicious look on her face. "What?" "Nothing." Said Inuyasha. "What's wrong with your voice? You sound funny." Kagome said. Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I'm hoarse." He replied. "From what?" "From yelling." "At who?" "At.Shippou!" "Why?" "Why do you ask so many questions? Anyway, Kagome.now that I.now that Shippou's gone, there's something I gotta tell you." "Well.what is it?" Kagome looked at him funny, as though she were afraid he'd grow an extra head or something. "I." Inuyasha was struggling not to burst out laughing. "Well, out with it!" Kagome said, losing patience. "I.I know you won't believe me, but. I l-love you. I only pretended to hate you." "What?!" Kagome's heart pounded a million miles a minute. "Is this your idea of a sick joke? That's it, isn't it?" Inuyasha stared deeply at Kagome, his golden eyes wavering. "No. I'm serious." "Well.I.what.Kikyo." Kagome couldn't even get her sentences right. She was flabbergasted. "Uh.I.don't know what to say? Why are you telling me this now, anyway? I mean-" "Forget Kikyo, Kagome. I have." Inuyasha rested his hand on hers. Kagome blushed crimson, and pulled her hand away (*but slowly, so she wouldn't lose the feeling!*). "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dropped all this on you at once. I'm gonna go for another walk." Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha walked away. Again, she watched him until he was out of sight.  
  
* ~ *  
  
A short time later, Inuyasha again surfaced from the trees, this time with Shippou beside him. "I found this dumb fox in the forest. Here he is.he said he was only picking fruit, but he looked like he was up to something." Kagome smiled. "Hi, Inuyasha." "What's up with you? You're actin' all weird, like--" She winked at him and beamed again. "What the--?" Inuyasha blushed. "Shippou." Shippou turned away fast; he feared his ribs would crack from trying not to laugh.  
  
THE END (^-^)  
  
So? Tell me what you think! Please don't depress me, it's my first fic ever. Flames will be used to roast Kikyo! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! *Ahem*..R&R pwetty pwease!! 


End file.
